


Knowing Each Other

by AnitaAlways



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: But they keep their personalities, Gen, Passive-Aggressive Kombat, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal AU, trying my best here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: When you know someone as well as Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack know each other, you can have entire conversations underneath the ones you have in front of others. When you hate someone as much as Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack hate each other, you use this to hurt that person. Both mechs are masters of their interactions. Every word is designed to attack, every look to mock, every tone to cut deeply. It's a war every time they talk to each other, and none of the other Autobots are the wiser.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Knowing Each Other

When you know someone as well as Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack know each other, you can have entire conversations underneath the ones you have in front of others. When you hate someone as much as Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack hate each other, you use this to hurt that person. Both mechs are masters of their interactions. Every word is designed to attack, every look to mock, every tone to cut deeply. It's a war every time they talk to each other, and none of the other Autobots are the wiser. 

It was like that before, and it’s like that on Earth, when Ultra Magnus is told by Optimus Prime that he’s being reassigned to the Wreckers. Magnus doesn’t protest; Optimus outranks him. But that doesn’t mean he’s gonna enjoy it, especially when Optimus tells Commander Wheeljack the same thing. The short Wrecker fixes Ultra Magnus with what looks to be a pleasant smile. At least, it _looks_ to be. Ultra Magnus can see the smug, spiteful glint that turns the grin sinister. Wheeljack _knows_ he can see it, Magnus is sure, because the Commander saunters up to him. 

“Ultra Magnus. It’s been so long,” he purrs, and his voice carries both honey and arsenic. He’s probably still angry about Magnus leaving the Wreckers to do solo missions. Which gives Magnus an opening. 

“I know, sir. I was needed elsewhere.” Magnus is better at keeping emotions out of his voice, but it comes at the cost of relaying bodily tension. Of course, that tells Commander Wheeljack all he needs to know: _And I’d rather still be out on my own than serving under you._

“Well, Lieutenant, it’s good to have you back.” Ouch. Wheeljack just put two in there. The first, a reminder that he outranks Ultra Magnus. The second, a taunt that life is about to get harder now that Ultra Magnus is under his authority once again. Ultra Magnus nods. 

“Likewise, sir,” Magnus replies. “And it’s Lieutenant _Commander_ now.” Wheeljack still outranks Ultra Magnus, but not as severely as when last they met. Their game is now slightly less difficult for Magnus to play. And the Commander recognizes this, widening his smile to tell Ultra Magnus that he accepts the challenge. 

"I've been out of the loop. Congratulations." Lip service. Ultra Magnus knows it. To do otherwise would make Wheeljack out to be a spiteful jerk. Which he is; Ultra Magnus is, too. But they're hiding it from the other Bots. 

"Thank you, sir." Ultra Magnus responds in kind.

"Hopefully, you can put your newly developed skill to good use on the battlefield," Wheeljack says, nodding at Magnus. Translation: _I hope so for your sake. I still don't think you have what it takes._

"As do I," Magnus answers, telling Wheeljack not to get his hopes up. 

The conversation ends there, a mercy for which Ultra Magnus thanks Primus. 


End file.
